OVERALL OBJECTIVES: As a special initiative grant, the primary objectives of the ongoing project include: 1) Expanding and strengthening the capacities of Portland State University in the area of minority aging research; 2) providing experiences to minority individuals on campus which will enhance their skills in the conduct of research and provide them with an opportunity for involvement in scientific research activities; 3) conducting two pilot studies of minority elderly from which a scientific instrument can be developed to be used in a comparative ethnicity and aging study; and 4) laying the foundation for various theoretical studies in the area of aging and ethnicity.